bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Movie
Summary In Big Time Movie, Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt), James Diamond (James Maslow), Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.) and Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) head to London for their first big world tour but instead get mixed up in a mission to save the world. With their bags switched at the airport, they inadvertently gain possession of a fearsome device that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the world. The guys must tap their inner spy as their adventure finds them driving exotic cars and jumping out of helicopters, while trying to make it to their first world tour concert on time. Hot on their trail are evil henchmen named Maxwell, British secret agents and Swedish spies as well as billionaire businessman, Sir Atticus Moon who wants back his precious device code named: “The Beetle,” an anti-gravitational device with enormous power. Once they learn they’re carrying this precious cargo, the guys get pulled into a madcap mission throughout London, which threatens the onset of their world tour. With the help of teen spy Penny Lane, the guys set out to save Penny’s father M16 Agent Simon Lane and stop Sir Atticus Moon’s plot to use “The Beetle” to gain world domination. Plot Carlos dreams of being in a spy movie while the boys go to London for their big world tour. Strangely, his dream comes true as their luggage got mixed up with a bag containing a super weapon that every spy in the world desperately wants. With this weapon in their hands, they have to save a Princess. James fall for a beautiful spy girl, Logan just wants to get out of this situation alive and Kendall wants to go back to their world tour. Trivia *Big Time Movie Soundtrack - EP which is the official soundtrack of the movie which featured 6 song from The Beatles. The soundtrack is gonna be released on March 6,2012. You can ordered in iTunes by Clicking Here. *In the movie, they wear tuxedos very often. *Logan gets shot alot with tranquilizing darts and falls asleep often. *They get to perform Beatles' songs and their new song Elevate. *There are about 200 extras in the movie *The boys are seen in different disguises: Carlos as sort of a bad boy, James as a hippie, Kendall as a long-haired jogger and Logan in a dog mascot. *In Ellen, the boys said that they are done filming and are very excited as the movie comes out "early March". *The movie is scheduled to premiere in Nickelodeon on March 10, 2012 *In a recent interview, the boys are in Vancouver shooting for their movie. *The spy girl James falls in love with is reportedly named "Penny." It is still unsure who plays the role. *BTR revealed on MTV in NY that they were staying in a haunted hotel while filming the movie. James scared Carlos so bad that he ran from the window to the door in seconds. They also use a '''ouija board '''one night and finish leaving the hotel that same night. *The first Trailer of the movie was shown on Saturday, February 4, 2012. Quotes: Kendall: We can get out of this! Logan: Really? Kendall: No. Gallery Click here Promos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Big Time Movie Trailer thumb|300px|left|A new promo for the movie.thumb|right|300px|BTR talk on their new movie thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Category:Movies Category:Browse Category:Season 3